Luger Ruger
"Aye, what do you want? Pistols, rifles, shot- and pumpguns, light machine guns, submachine guns, I have all you want. Oh. The way to the bar. Just follow the street." Description "A bear of a man. You can't miss him. just follow the noise." Standing with 2.01 meters and around 120 kilograms, Luger is an impressive appearance. His blonde hair is mostly combed back, and he takes great care of his walros mustache. History "About me? Eh, you know. The usual stuff." Altough he doesn't talk much about his past, a few things can be considered safe to assume. For once, his training routine as well as his combat motions indicate a former affiliation with the military, which is also backed up by the sheer endless amount of weapons he seems to be able to deliver. Furthermore, he seems to get along rather peacefully with certain bandit tribes, altough the reasons remain unknown. Equipment Scrapyard Armor His armor is rather light, as it serves as his usual attire as well. It's made of regular army trousers, which he reinforced with some metal plates, knee protectors and some cloth that looks like it was ripped off from a bulletproof vest. Above, he wears a thick, sleeveless vest over a rugged T-shirt. The outfit is completed by various other attachements that bring a bit of protection. Weapons "You know the saying. Never. Mess. With an arms dealer. They have more and better guns than you." Of course, he has a whole truck loaded with guns and explosives behind him, but he usually uses his * M11 "Vanguard" Machine gun, with a an attached grip and extended mag, firing 5,56 x 45 mm rounds as well as a * Gland 20 semi-automatic handgun in the 9mm version. Items "Why's your hand in my pants? You don't look like a hooker, which makes that intolerable." Since his truck is his home at the same, time, most of his items are stored there. However, the few things he always carries with him are * Keys, both for the truck and the trailer * A pack of chocolate cigarettes * A compact box of the most necessary tools Abilities Driver They years behind the steering wheel have made him a capable and skilled driver. He's able to drive perfectly safe even at high speed and knows his vehicle from the front to the rear. Mechanic Repair workshops are rare in the wasteland, and so, every owner of car has to necessarily learn how to repair and take care of it by himself. Since the huge truck is also a huge piece of work, Luger's skills are outstanding. Merchant When it comes to barter and bargain, Luger relies on his thick head and long breath to win most arguments and negotiatins. His experience also tells him where he can find goods to the best price. Arms Dealer Convinced that every merchant should know his goods, Luger's knowledge about weapon is insane. He knows how to operate, repair and salvage every weapon in his sortiment. Luger Ruger's Howling Armory Description "Why it's called "Howling"? He'll be here by tomorrow morning. That means, you'll have your answer around midnight." A giant, 12-wheeled Monster of a vehicle, the truck is Luger's whole pride. Fueled by a thirty V16-engine, it tows the trailer that contains his shop. The front part is also his home, featuring a room behind the driver's seat that contains a bed, a small sink and a mirror to shave. Everything else needed to live is contained in the trailer, such as a shower, a small workbench to repair weapons and make own ammunition as well as a small cooking place, which is actually just a gas cooker. The trailer is reinforced and the doors are locked with special locks that are impossible to open without the key. If they shoudl be opened by force, explosives underneath the truck would blow up everything in the nearer surroundings. Category:BacaloV Category:Character Category:Fourth Era Category:Male Category:Accepted Character